Episode 2
A Strange Rumor People All Over Aiud Know Prishtina is shown dressed in a black dress, while a rumor is recited: That the Princess is as beautiful and strong-willed as her parents, but it is doubted weather she has been blessed by Mother Nature with magic talent, since no one ever saw her casting magic. What an Uncle Does for His One and Only Niece (Continuation) Ajaccio returns to the forest, and lets a servant blow a signal horn to draw the mysterious magician out. When the magician shows up, Ajaccio formally introduces himself as Diplomat of Aiud and requests his help. The magician refuses him outright, and is also not tempted by gold offered to him. He shoos Ajaccio off, but the diplomat returns not long after, inviting the magician to a meal. Over the food, Ajaccio finally manages to initiate a conversation, but the magician is unmoved by the prospect of helping a princess or saving a kingdom, stating that as The Perfect Magician, there is nothing in the world he would need. Without hesitation, Ajaccio offers the cook he brought as compensation, to the magcian's joy and the cook's horror. A Magician and a Princess, and... Ajaccio returned to the Castle and tells Prishtina about a 'strange magician' who will visit soon to help her. The princess looks out the window and asks her uncle if he means 'that', pointing at the magician who sits on the roof of the opposite building, shouting for his cook. A short time later in the castle's greenhouse, Prishtina and the magician of the forest are introduced to each other by Ajaccio. When the princess asks the magician for his name, he answers that she can just call him 'Magician'. However, Prishtina knows a lot of magicians, and deems that an unsuitable name to call him by. The magician then offers her to pick a name for him then. Prishtina comes up with 'Mima', which the magician agrees with. Following the introduction, Prishtina makes her uncle leave to have a private conversation with Mima. She gives the warning that everything she will tell him is a closely guarded secret of the kingdom, and that talking about it would mean death. Prishtina describes her predicament: Every King so far has been a magician to ensure the supply of mana crystals for the mana-dependent kingdom. However, she herself cannot cast magic. Mima is asking her why not, and makes a comment about the good air quality, leaving the princess confused. She explains her problem again, but Mima doesn't seem to listen or care. When Prishtina finally doubts that Mima is a magician and suspects him deceiving her uncle, Mima grabs her with the intention of proving himself. He drags her off the cliff next to the greenhouse and uses his magic to let them both float above the waves. Expecting acknowledgement, he turns to the princess, but only gets a hit to the back of his head in response, accompanied by Prishtina calling him a "crazy magician". Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia *"Mother Nature" is a very important concept for all beings in this story. *Mima only smirks when he hears Prishtina's warning. *"Crazy magician" = 미친 마빕사; "Mima" = 미마 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1